vicendumfandomcom-20200214-history
Canada
The Federation of Canada, or simply Canada, is a large, resource-rich country located in the northern part of North America. Though its resources have allowed it to become economically powerful, the Federation's pledge to economic libertarianism and vow to capitalism means that only the very wealthy enjoy that wealth, leaving Canada with a significant impoverished community. Further to this point, although technically and legally Canada has a functioning legislature and an executive government, the corporations have so much clout that they are the ones who effectively run the country, with all of the country's legislators being practically appointed by a company operating within Canada. The Federation is composed of four different countries- the Arctic Republics, Montana, Minnesota, Manitoba and Halifax- bound by a shared economic agreement, though each retains their functional independence. It was established by American President Haylie Modine shortly after she assumed office in February 2017, with the Republic of Halifax joining the Federation upon Modine's removal in May 2017. Though it shares its name with the old Republic of Canada, the Federation does not claim to be its successor state or any other kind of continuity with the Republic. At A Glance Nation Name: The Federation of Canada Demonym: Canadian Capital: Saskatoon, Arctic Republics Independence or Founding Date: February 13, 2017 Population: (see list of countries by GDP) Official Language(s): Canadian English Government Type: Constitutional Federation Head of State: President Vincent Crawford Head of Government: President Vincent Crawford Official Religion: None Largest Religion: Petrinism, Jovianism Constitution: Yes Economy Type: Mixed market capitalism Currency: Canadian dollar ($) Summer Time: Yes Calling Code: +1 Internet TLD: .ca Maritime Boundary (nm): 24 Aircraft Registration Code: CDN Political Rating: Parliamentary Federation Military Size: 2% of the population in peace time, can reach up to 5% at wartime or higher if needed. Military Capability Score (out of 100, rating by Worldwide Defence Trade Association (WDTA)): 70 (Above Average) Technological Innovation Score: Military (WDTA): 70/100 (Above Average), Scientific (University poll): 80/100 (Good), Other (University poll): 80/100 (Good) Economic Rating (by Standard & Poor): 90/100 (Strong) (See list of countries by GDP) Economic Freedom Index (by Standard & Poor): 95/100 (very little, if any, government regulations of businesses) Health Care Rating (by Doctors Without Borders): 80/100 (Good) Health Care System: Universal Political Freedom Index (by Reporters Without Borders): 100/100 (Strong) Drug Laws: Recreational drug trade is legal, but restricted. Gun Control: Restrictions vary by region. Environmental Policy Rating (by Greenpeace): 100/100 (complete attention paid to environmental concerns) Republic of Halifax The Republic of Halifax is a country that encompasses the territories of New Brunswick and mainland Nova Scotia, with its capital in the eponymous city. The country was formed upon the dissolution of the Republic of Canada in 1993, joining the North American Union a year later. It became well-known for its fishing and tourism industries, industries that help keep the Republic economically viable. In 2017, when Haylie Modine reorganized the NAU into the American Confederacy, the Republic opted to leave in protest, joining an alliance with Ontario, New York and Carolina with Rome. Modine called their move "illegal" but an attempted invasion of Halifax was thwarted by Roman and Haligonian forces in July 2017. Upon Modine's ouster in 2017, Halifax joined the Canadian Federation, albeit with the autonomy to protect its democratic institutions. See also * American Confederacy * Republic of Canada * North American Union Category:Nations of Vicendum Category:North American Union Nations __FORCETOC__